The Random Contest
by AmethystBunnie543
Summary: Everyone is bored one day in the guild. So they all try to amuse them selves by having a contest to see who could be the most random of them all! And whoever wins get to make the losers do whatever they want them to do! Who will win the contest and be the most random of them all?


**Happy Easter everyone! Do you even say Happy in front of it...idk**

**I was bored when I came up with this idea..so yeah!**

**Let's get this story started!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a quiet say in the Fairy Tail guild, with was actually not normal. A group of teenagers were laying everywhere throughout the guild, wondering what to do to make the time go by.

"I'm bored," a salmon haired boy complained. "I need something to do!"

"Shut up Natsu," a raven haired boy yelled from the other side of the room.

"You wanna fight Gray!" Natsu reply.

"No, I'm to tired to even get up," Gray said lazily.

"Wow, Lucy what do you want-" Natsu began.

"I want some quiet!" Lucy interrupted angrily.

"You're so mean to me," Natsu replied.

"That's my job!" she replied happily.

"Does anyone want to play truth or dare?" Natsu asked.

"Hell no!" he heard someone from one of the tables.

"Shut up Gajeel! Does anyone?" Natsu asked again.

"NO!" everyone replied.

"A mission?" Natsu asked once again.

"There aren't that many to go on, and none of them pay well," Gray replied.

"Juvia agrees," a blue haired girl who was staring at Gray agreed.

"Poker?"

"No."

"Want to prank someone?"

"No."

"Rub a bank?"

"What the hell kind of question?" Gajeel asked angrily.

"I don't know," Natsu replied bluntly.

"I have idea from Natsu's random questions," a scarlet haired girl spoke as she got up from laying on the ground. "Let's have a Random Contest." The room was filled with silence.

"What the hell is a Random Contest," Natsu asked.

"What do you think you dumbass!" Gray yelled.

"We do random things!" Natsu announced.

"No shit Sherlock," Gray replied.

"Ok, all we do is see who can do the most random thing, and whoever wins gets to make the losers do anything the winner wants them to do," the scarlet haired girl finished.

"That actually sounds fun Erza, I'm in," Natsu replied happily, having something to do for once. One after another, everyone agreed to Erza's idea except for Lucy.

"Come on Luce, it will be fun," Natsu encouraged. Then Natsu started doing his puppy eyes. That didn't work on Lucy! Anymore.. Then Gray joined in. Still didn't work. Then one after another, everyone started doing their puppy eyes. The only one who did it the best was Wendy. Her's was so cute. She actually looked like a begging puppy, and Lucy loves begging puppies! She couldn't hold her own any longer.

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" she exclaimed loudly. All the teenagers started clapping their hands to Lucy's approval.

"Ok, then who goes first?" Natsu asked very clueless.

"Um, how about we do it by weakest to strongest," Gray recommended.

"Ok, then Lucy goes first!" Natsu decided, which got him slapped upside his head.

"I am not weak! Let's just have someone who we can trust do it," Lucy said as she scanned the room for someone. "Wendy! Could you pick a number in your head and whoever gets the closest gets to decide the order?"

"Sure Lucy-san," Wendy agreed. She then started to thin of a number. When she was done, she nodded her head so everyone could start guessing. "It's from 1 to 100."

"50!" Natsu shouted.

"77," Gray spoke.

"78," Juvia went as she continued to stare at Gray, which caused him to move away from her.

"1," Erza replied.

"Why 1?" Natsu asked.

"Because I am number 1! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Erza laughed out manically. Then there was dead silence in the room.

"Ok Erza.." Natsu replied.

"24!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"15," Levy said shyly.

"9 *hiccup* 9," Cana slurred.

"21!" Lisanna shouted.

"57 is for Man!" Elfman stated.

"Did you pick that because that's how old you are!" Natsu laughed out.

"Mirajane," Elfman said which caused Natsu to apologize multiple times. "It always works," he murmured.

"12," Lucy answered bluntly.

"Lucy is right, it's 12!" Wendy announced happily.

"Ok, then the order will be Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, me, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Natsu," Lucy decided.

"How come Natsu gets to go last!" Gray complained.

"You want to go first Gray?" Lucy asked him.

"Nevermind," he mumbled.

"I thought so," Lucy replied.

"So who will the judges be then?' Natsu asked.

"We'll try to get Mirajane as one and Master as another, and we can have a new guest judge for each person," Erza decided.

"That sounds good," Natsu replied.

"So we will all start tomorrow, and Elfman, you better be reeady," Erza announced as most of the people left. What they didn't know was that Elfman planned something that will shock everyone tomorrow.

"Hehehe, they will all see, they will ALL SEE, HEHEHEHE!" Elfman laughed as he left the guild.

"...," Natsu thought. "..what the hell?"

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. What has Elfman planned for everyone tomorrow. Will it be jaw dropping or...just plain creepy.  
**

**Tell me how you guised liked the story in reviews!**

**And I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did...no comment...**

**Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
